Role
WildStar strongly emphasizes specific roles for group play, which include Tank, DPS, and Healer. Each player class can choose from two of these different roles. Three of the classes - Engineer, Stalker, and Warrior - can be either DPS or Tank (or a mix of both). The other three, Medic, Esper and Spellslinger, can be DPS or Healing. Roles WildStar follows familiar RPG archetypes, with responsibility for groups survival divided between Damage, Control, and the healing. This is also known as the "Holy Trinity." DPS All classes can be damage doers, known as DPS. DPS is an acronym that stands for Damage Per Second. The more DPS you can do, the faster something dies. Damage per Second or DPS is a damage dealer. These guys are usually very fragile or die easily, and are in charge of making sure your foes are dead and dead in good time. Every class can DPS. Tank A tank's job is in most cases is a job of control, to face the foes and keep them occupied and angry while the DPS burns it down. Because of this, tanks generally have stronger armor or other abilities that allow them to survive better. As a trade off however, tanks do not do as much damage as someone who is classified as DPS. Stalkers, Engineers, and Warriors can tank. Healer It is the healer's job to, well... heal. Their first priority is generally the tank, then the DPS but never forgetting to watch their own health as well. In some cases, a healer might be asked to play a hybrid role. This comes into play in instances where the boss could have several stacks of interrupt armor, or in situations where burning something down fast is of the utmost importance. Generally 5 man instance groups are made up of one tank, one healer and 3 DPS, however that ratio generally gets altered in raids due to mechanics and group size. Medics, Spellslingers, and Espers can heal. Action Sets Special roles call for special tools, and players will be able to define Action Sets for grouping the abilities they choose for their role. WildStar limits the available abilities to a small number at any given time, but allows building sets of abilities that can be switched and reconfigured, from anywhere, anytime when not in combat. This system is called a "Limited Action Set" or LAS for short. Players start out with just one LAS slot, gradually growing to a maximum of eight as they level up. Every player is given an Action Set at level 1, and AMPs at level 6. You will be granted a second set of both at level 15. This will allow your character to switch between roles easily, so long as you are not already in combat. You can switch back and forth between the two, or modify your load-out in any fashion you wish. The player may choose any combination of abilities from: *10 Assault skills, which are geared towards damage-dealing (DPS) *10 Support skills, which are geared towards healing or tanking depending on the class, and *10 Utility skills, which are geared towards Crowd Control (CC) and mobility AMPs Advanced Modification Protocols, or AMPs for short, are passive upgrades the player may invest in once they reach level 6. The AMP page is portrayed and divided into six different trees: *Assault, which aids in damage-dealing *Support, which aids in healing or tanking, depending on class *Utility, which aids in movement and resistance against Crowd Control (CC) *Assault/Support, which aids in both the DPS and Support role by providing useful stats for either *Support/Utility, which aids the player's damage and fighting skill against other players, and *Utility/Assault, which aids the player's defenses against other players Media Videos DevSpeak Ability Mechanics|Ability Mechanics Category:Classes ja:Role